


[podfic] commitment

by reena_jenkins, scintilla10



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Banter, First Time, Forced Marriage, Full Consent for all Sexual Activites, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Podfic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Something Made Them Do It, Threesome - F/M/M, Turns into, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wynonna Earp Is Bad At Feelings, tree fertility rituals, tree spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: In all the time Wynonna had spent demon-hunting as the Earp heir, the topic of tree-dictated marriage requirements had not come up. Not even once. It seemed really fucking rude for it to come up now, in the middle of the night, while she was covered in mud and tree gunk and desperately in need of a shower.





	[podfic] commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts), [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600506) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Threesome - F/M/M, Something Made Them Do It, Forced Marriage, Banter, Marriage, tree spirits, First Time, tree fertility rituals, Wynonna Earp Is Bad At Feelings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, turns into Resolved Sexual Tension, Mildly Dubious Consent, Full Consent for all Sexual Activites

 **Length:**  00:30:32

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(WE\)%20_commitment_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
